trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
IncongruouslySatirical
Methan Yurnas, also known by his trolltag incongruouslySatirical, is a troll from post-scratch Alternia. He is a member of the Planetstuck session. Methan is a trickster, gambler, and comedian, an elaborate façade he built for his life following an extremely traumatic early life event that just about broke him mentally. He sincerely believes the flashback daymares he has are simply bad dreams. Introduction Your name is METHAN YURNAS. Your ROUTINE isn't finished yet, so DON'T ASK! You love COMEDY and practice it daily, but, unfortunately, it's not exactly very popular on Alternia. It doesn't DISSUADE YOU MUCH, though, because you've got a number of friends willing to HUMOR your HUMOR. Hey, look at that, some wordplay. You're here Mondays and Fridays. The jokes don't get any better, folks. Anyway, you also enjoy MAGIC. You know it's not real, but that doesn't stop you from collecting a lot of WIZARDRY PARAPHERNALIA. Your block contains so much of this BULLSHIT sometimes it's hard to walk around, and you really need to clean some of it up. You are always up for a good GAME, though rather than games like Flarp, you tend to go for GAMES OF CHANCE. You're not terribly good at them, though. Oh, who are you kidding; you couldn't bluff your way out of a FIBROUS GROCERY SACK. Thankfully, you try to never bet more than you can afford to lose. Your trolltag is incongruouslySatirical and ***you speak v!brantly an:D l!ghtheartedly!*** Title Methan is the Mage of Tears. Because the Mage has yet to receive story elaboration, nothing can be said yet. Planet Methan's planet is the Land of Games and Wizards, inhabited by turtles. LOGAW mostly consists of flat grasslands, the only features being turtle villages and inconspicuous objects perfect for hiding behind. Hiding behind these objects, such as bushes, trees, and rock formations, are LOGAW's wizards: bearded men in long robes with stars and moons printed on them. Upon leaping out, the wizard will challenge you to a duel at whatever game they demand and summon a table with whatever they may need. The turtles are always worried about encountering such wizards, as declining their duels tends to anger them. Turtles are always worried in every session. Though, recently, the wizards have been far more aggressive instead of lighthearted, actually threatening the turtle villages. On top of this, underlings roam the land. The turtles suspect this is because of the Denizen, Chernobog, but only the Mage can calm him, and the wizards, down. Hive Methan's hive was the penthouse of a communal hivestem in the downtown area of a small city, granted to him by his status as a blueblood. He often frequented the underground comedy clubs in the area surrounding his hivestem. Upon transport to Sgrub, the penthouse was spawned on the ground of LOGAW, rather than on top of a tall structure like other hivestem dwellers, as there are no tall objects on LOGAW. Trivia Methan is a corrupted form of methane, a large component of Uranus' atmosphere; "Yurnas" is a corrupted form of the planet's name itself. Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Male Category:Planetstuck Category:TheUltamate Category:Outhra